


In his veins

by capeofstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark!Derek, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves the way he can make Stiles fall apart with just his hands, his mouth, his eyes. It’s laughably easy but Derek doesn’t laugh, so it’s okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his veins

Derek’s selfishness led to his family’s death. It’s a fact of life that he came to accept the moment he learned about the fire. His infatuation with Kate led to him being here now, alone, broken, the only Hale left alive. 

He was selfish and it cost him everything.

But now there’s no one else he has to think about, no one else that will get caught and punished when he makes the selfish choice. He’s got nothing to lose, there’s nothing left for him anywhere. 

That’s why he’s okay with this, with taking Stiles. He’s high on the taste of Stiles’ skin, all salt and musk and teenage boy. Stiles smells spicy and musky, like sweat and cloves and it makes his head swim.

There’s no one left to protect, to hurt with his choices. He’s an alpha with a pack he made out of necessity, a pack that is broken, falling apart at the seams. He doesn’t care about it, not anymore. They give him strength but he is strong enough to survive on his own. His plans fall apart even before he forms them, broken pieces of thoughts, actions, something that can’t be held together even with the pack bond. It’s just a matter of time before it all blows up in his face.

He loves the way he can make Stiles fall apart with just his hands, his mouth, his eyes. It’s laughably easy but Derek doesn’t laugh, so it’s okay. Instead he presses open mouthed kisses to Stiles’ hipbones, nipping on them with his too long teeth, his eyes closing against the wave of Stiles’ arousal. He loves the way Stiles surrenders to him so completely, so trusting. He wonders if this is what Kate felt like when she seduced him all those years ago, if she felt that thrill of power when she rode him in the back seat of her car, that too bright smiles on her lips, her blonde hair tangled in his fist.

Every time he thinks of her when he’s with Stiles, he leaves a mark in the boy’s skin, a sign of his guilt, a promise to Stiles. He doesn’t know what he’s promising the boy but he does it anyway.

Stiles is covered in hickeys.

Derek knows Stiles is falling apart, falling into pieces. He has to face more than he can take and if Derek was a better person, he would help Stiles shoulder the guilt, the responsibility, the expectations. But he’s not, so instead of giving he takes all Stiles can give him and demands more, never sated until he leaves Stiles boneless on his bed, the sheets reeking of sweat and sex.

He loves seeing Stiles like this, flushed and fucked out, his eyes bright and glassy, his mouth open wide to pull greedy gulps of air. When Stiles is like this, Derek feels almost at peace. He drags his tongue up Stiles’ stomach, the trail of dark hair scratching his tongue, biting at the dip of Stiles’ bellybutton. He licks up Stiles’ chest until he’s lapping at his collarbone. He tastes Stiles until he can feel the boy settle under his skin, burrow deep under his muscles, cling to his bones, thrum through his veins.

He doesn’t fool himself into thinking that things will work out now that he has Stiles. He knows just how easy it is to fuck up someone’s world. He will never be able to think that things will be okay. 

If he was a better person, he would let Stiles go. He would scare the boy into fleeing, into hating him for all he was. 

But he’s not a good person, he’s selfish. And he can’t give Stiles up, not when he’s the only thing that keeps Derek from burning the world to the ground.


End file.
